A device by which such products can be taken from a number of channels is known from e.g. EP-A-0 128 669. With this known device, the fed products are stopped at the ends of the channels, until a removing member has been positioned in alignment with said channel. Then, the stopping member is moved upwards, due to which the products can slide to the removing member. Subsequently, the stopping member is brought to a backward position in the row and is inserted between the products and is then returned to the end of the channel. In this way, a row of products of a predetermined length can be fed to the removing member and then to e.g. a packaging device with the help of the removing member.
EP-A-0 164 305 discloses a device in which a row of products of a predetermined length is fed from a feed channel to a removing member. To that end, in addition to a stopping member, a separate member has been provided that can be inserted into the row of products at the desired distance. The distance has been made adjustable, in which a rather complex drive system has been provided for driving the various members.
Said known devices, in which a row of products of the desired length is dimensioned and brought into the removing member in one run, have proven to cause too many failures, in that the stopping member functions in an unreliable way. Further, the required structure is complex, as a result of which the various members are poorly accessible in case of failure. Apart from that, in the known devices the feeding member providing for the product supply is complex and voluminous.